


let the only sound (be the overflow)

by Green



Series: The Rest Is Still Unwritten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nymph Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: s1 AU Stiles is a water nymph.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished, may be completed sometime, maybe not. just something I was working on last year

"You must be Stiles," the scarred man says, then blinks. Looks interested. Sniffs a little in Stiles's direction.

Stiles absolutely does not want to think about what Peter Hale — the Alpha — can smell on him. He already knows what it is. Derek and Scott have looked at him funny a few times, Derek especially, but Stiles has an idea that Peter knows what it is he's picking up.

At least it seems so when the Alpha starts stalking toward him. "Well, well."

Stiles already feels himself heating up. He really needs to get away.

Thankfully there's a fight between Derek and Peter, so Stiles gets his wish.

* * *

Stiles knows about the supernatural long before Scott is bitten. His mother was part nymph, and so is he. His mom had better control because she was older and had a mate. Stiles is… not so lucky.

He has to go to his lake every other day. The lake is deep in the Preserve, but at least now Stiles has transportation. His powers do not include teleportation, as much as he'd like them to.

He probably shouldn't be going out when there's a crazed Alpha werewolf out there with Stiles's scent in his nose. Stiles isn't sure what will happen if he's found, but he's sure it's nothing good. Judging by Stiles's reaction to Peter's attention the first time, he's even more sure.

(Just remembering it makes his dick throb. He's in so much trouble.)

The thing is…

The thing is that nymphs, naiads like Stiles especially, are extremely sexual beings. And being known, being understood, being _acknowledged_ by a powerful supernatural creature like Peter Hale is an aphrodisiac. If Peter knows what he is and understands his nature, it won't even matter that he's killing people. Stiles probably won't care. 

He tries to keep the 'killing people' thing in his mind. It's difficult, is all, especially when he keeps thinking back to the way the Alpha started stalking toward him after catching his scent.

Like he knew. 

There's a huge part of Stiles that really hopes Peter does know what he is. It's thrilling to think about it. He almost thought Derek had it figured out when the man pressed him against a wall, but no, that was just a disappointing show. But _Peter_...

The 'killing people' thing really doesn't matter that much to Stiles. He's not exactly the most moral person, and now that he knows Peter has been exacting revenge on the killers of his pack, it's almost another thing Stiles likes about him.

The part where Peter scared them to death playing head games with Scott in the high school that night does bother Stiles. Though he has the feeling he can look past that, as well. Peter's obviously not entirely well.

Ugh, Stiles is obviously thinking with his dick. He needs to just stop thinking about Peter Hale completely, he thinks as he parks beside his lake. It's late, but it's never too dark for Stiles, especially when he's near fresh water and his powers are at their height. He may not be able to hear as good as a werewolf, but he has good night vision.

He strips down and walks toward his lake. It's beautiful to him, as always. The moon overhead may not be full, but it's bright enough, along with the stars, to illuminate the water and make it sparkle. Of course it would all seem that much more magical to anyone's eyes when Stiles is in the vicinity. 

The chill of the air doesn't bother him. He decides he wants to swim. Skinny dipping in a lake in the middle of the night might sound like a dare to most people, but to Stiles it's just what he does on a regular basis. Some naiads like to lounge beside their waters or disappear entirely to become more fully the spirit of their lake or stream or fountain, but Stiles loves swimming. He wonders if there's a chance he has some mermaid blood in him. He doesn't know for sure if merfolk exist, but since he's a child of a Greek myth, he figures why not.

He's not expecting someone to jump in and swim with him, but he's not exactly surprised to see Peter Hale beside him in the lake, either. Together they take a long, leisurely lap around the lake, then Stiles dives down deep to see what Peter will do. Will he get out and wait? Or will he follow?

He follows. It gives Stiles a thrill. Beneath the water there is peace and stillness, but no air for the werewolf. Stiles watches as Peter's eyes glow red so he can see and they both smile. It must be a strain to hold his breath, Stiles thinks, even for an Alpha.

Stiles presses close and feeds him air from his own mouth. Peter accepts it, though Stiles can see his surprise. Stiles pulls back and watches Peter for a few moments, then tugs him up through the lake.

They break the surface together, Peter gasping and Stiles laughing. Stiles swims to the shore and is pleased by the way Peter follows once again. 

Stiles feels Peter's eyes on him as he walks out onto the shore, naked and dripping. Stiles looks over his shoulder and smiles when he sees Peter has stopped in his tracks. "I thought you were following me," he teases.

"Is this your lake?" Peter asks.

Stiles lets his eyes wander over the expanse of water and nods. "All mine. My mother's first, though."

"I remember her," Peter says. "Your father is human?"

"I know it's weird," Stiles says. "We don't usually take human mates. But she loved him very much." He runs a hand over his wet hair. "She said sometimes it just happens like that."

Peter walks forward and Stiles smiles. Peter is naked and very obviously cold. 

"I have a towel in my Jeep," Stiles says.

Peter gives a chagrined smile. "I'd appreciate it."

Stiles also has a blanket. And some food. It's not that he was planning on a picnic. It's just that he thought Peter might show up and did some preparation.

"You were expecting me," Peter says once he's dry and looks a little warmer. 

"I wasn't not expecting you," Stiles clarifies.

Peter smiles. "You haven't said anything about the scars."

Stiles looks. Then shrugs. "I didn't notice they were gone. You're very handsome, though. Either way." Hot, more like it. 

Peter smiles and it looks more genuine. "You really didn't notice," he says wonderingly. 

"Would it matter if I did?" Stiles asks.

"No, not at all. But it matters that you didn't," Peter says.


End file.
